Sands of Time
by xfileslover
Summary: Mulder and Scully get transported back to Ancient Egypt, where one of them is mistaken for a God/Goddess and the other is sentenced to death.. The cover used for this story was made by me! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Sands of Time**

**I do not own the X-files. So dont sue me or anything, Thanks. =]**

_**Part One**_

Special Agent Dana Scully stared down at the two tickets in her hand and the invitation with her name on it.

She sighed, John Saul, her high school sweetheart, whom she had not spoken with in years, decided to send her two plane tickets to Egypt and an invitation to a ball in honor of Ramses' The Great and his beloved and favorite wife Nefertiti.

She sighed; this was not something that she would normally go to, especially in another country. The last time she had seen John was 5 years ago when he almost persuaded her to move to Brazil with him. An offer she refused, and sometimes regretted. She looked back at the invitation, she had two days to get a week off from work, find a date and find a dress.

"Isn't this just freaking lovely," Scully was mumbling to herself when her partner Special Agent Fox Mulder walked in.

"What's just freaking lovely?" He asked in a tone that meant he really didn't care. He was holding a stack of paper work, so Scully figured Skinner got on to him for never doing paperwork and decided to give him a mountain of it.

"Oh nothing, I just got something in the mail from an old flame."

That however did spark Mulder's attention; he dropped the paperwork on his desk and walked over to Scully.

"An old flame?"

"Jealous?"

"No, just curious."

Scully smiled, "A guy that I used to date in High school and about a year into college sent me and invite to a ball he is throwing."

"And you don't want to go?"

"It's in Egypt."

Mulder's eyes widened, "Like the Valley of the Kings Egypt?"

Scully nodded.

"And you don't want to go?" Mulder repeated himself.

"Mulder it is EGYPT."

"And? What person gives up free tickets to Egypt Scully?"

She shrugged, wondering why he was trying to persuade her to go.

"But I have to bring a date Mulder, I got TWO tickets, I cannot go to Egypt alone. Do you know how pathetic I will look?"

_Mulder smiled and his eyes twinkled with mischief. "How bad do you need someone to go?"_

_"I would give my left lung." Scully cocked her brow; she knew that he was up to something. "Why?"_

_"Well, Skinner told me that if I didn't take a vacation soon I would be put on leave with no pay. He says I have like over a month of vacation and he said he would be happy with just a week." He smiled his 100 watt smile. _

Scully's eyes narrowed. "You are willing to go to Egypt with me? What's the catch?"

"No catch. I just want to see you squirm in front of this old flame of yours. "He smiled again

Scully hit Mulder in the arm and moved to the door, "You can be such a jerk sometimes. " She threw the plane ticket and stomped out.

"Thanks Scully." Mulder yelled down the hallway.

"Sure, fine, whatever. " The elevator doors closed.

Mulder dropped the ticket on his desk and opened the bottom drawer of his file cabinet and reached far into the back. A small green file was taped to the back of the cabinet; Mulder ripped it off and sat at his desk. For three years he had been trying to come up with an excuse to visit Egypt and this was it. Mulder stuffed the file in his brief case, grabbed his jacket and walked to the elevators.

"Scully is going to kill me when she finds out." The doors closed.

Skinner was pacing his office when Mulder walked in.

"Sir?"

"Agent Mulder, I really need you to take that vacation. If I am forced to put on leave it will be without pay."

"Sir…"

"Agent Mulder do not argue. Why would you pass up PAID vacation time? Agent Scully didn't, she called and is taking her vacation starting today. Why can't you follow in her footsteps?

"But Sir…"

"Mulder I am giving you a week to decide, either paid vacation or leave."

"Sir, I am going to take my vacation." He smiled

Skinner peered at Mulder from atop his glasses, "And how long have you known that you were going to take this vacation."

"Since before I walked in here."

"Ah I see. Well then, you are free to go."

Mulder nodded and walked out, a small smirk on his face.

Skinner slumped in his chair, "He could have told me that in the beginning."

Mulder threw his suitcase on his bed and proceeded to dump the contents of his dresser inside. He didn't bother folding anything, causing him an extra five minutes just trying to get the suitcase closed all the way. He walked to the bathroom and pulled out his bathroom bag and stuffed everything in his bathroom cabinet into it. This included shaving cream, a razor, toothbrush and toothpaste and his multi-duty fingernail clipper set. After all of his essentials were packed he sat on his couch and looked at the green folder lying on his coffee table.

Scully was already on her second suitcase. She wasn't exactly sure what she should pack so she decided on a mix of casual and somewhat dressy. Her bathroom bag was packed, most of it with stuff she used maybe twice a month. She wasn't a big fan of makeup, but wore it occasionally when she wanted to make a big impression. She threw her favorite perfume in there, even though she had only worn it once in the last year. After her two suitcases were filled to the brim she closed them and hauled them out into the living room.

"I can't believe I am doing this." Scully sighed and plopped on her couch. Tomorrow she would have to go and buy a dress. She picked up her phone and dialed Mulder's number.

"Mulder."

"Do you have a tux for the ball?"

"No."

"Get one."

"Why?"

"Because it's a black and white party. "

"Sure, fine, whatever."

"Thank you."

She hung up the phone and sighed. Picking up the invitation she re-read it,

_You are invited to John Saul's Ramses' the Great Ball, being held at the Egyptian Museum in Cairo_

_Friday March 23__rd_

_8:30 pm to 2:30 am_

_Black and White party. _

_Dinner will be free for VIP guests. Please check the list below to find out if you are a VIP_

_Hotel and Accommodations will also be provided. Please check in at the front desk of the __Pyramisa Isis Hotel & Suites._

Scully sighed. Then read the list below. She went straight for the S's and was very surprised to see Scully, Dana +1.

"Well at least most of this is free. Mulder will like that part." Scully grabbed her laptop and searched Pyramisa Isis Hotel & Suites. It looked like a very nice hotel with a beautiful view, but she couldn't get directions from there to the Museum. She shrugged and closed her laptop. Turning off all the lights she headed to bed, not excited about dress hunting tomorrow.

Mulder's alarm woke him from his disastrous slumber on the couch. He fell asleep with one leg propped up on the table and his head hanging off to the side, causing a cramp the moment he moved it.

"Wonderful." He pulled himself up from the couch and stretched his body; popping a few bones as he bent down to pick his file up off the floor. He walked into his bathroom and turned on his shower, he needed to get out and buy a tux so Scully wasn't all over him about it. He stripped off all his clothes and jumped in. The water hit his sore muscles and he was able to relax as the steam from the water cleared his thoughts. He stood there until the hot water ran out, then unwillingly climbed from his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Mulder sat on the couch, coffee in hand, laptop open to places where he could rent a tux. He jotted down three places that caught his attention, "Last Minute Tux," "The Tux [You Needed a Week Ago]" and "Tux R Us" Mulder smiled at his choices, they fit his needs to a T.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed it! Im working on Part 2, and I will only post it if i get some feedback. =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sands of Time **

**Disclaimer: I dont own the X-files. Or some of the song lyrics I borrowed from Rihanna. =]**

**Part Two**

Mulder sat in front of his television watching the 3 stooges. The plane for Egypt didn't leave for another two hours and he was packed, suit and all and ready to go. He contemplated calling Scully numerous times but he didn't want to sound over eager about the trip. Sighing he fell back against his couch and closed his eyes.

Scully stood at the airport entrance waiting for Mulder, glancing at her watch every five minutes. Hoping somehow that would stall the time and she would have more time to freak out about going to a ball in Egypt. She had arrived 30 minutes early and was hoping that Mulder wouldn't show up at the last moment like always. Pulling out her phone she dialed Mulder's number.

He answered in one ring, "Mulder."

"Where are you?"

"I am waiting on you, where are you?"

"I'm waiting on you."

Scully closed her eyes and cleared her brain.

"What?" Mulder sounded like a confused little kid trying to figure out how to drive a car.

"Where are you?"

"At the bar, in the airport."

"How long have you been there?"

"Like an hour."

"Ugh, I'm on my way." Scully dropped her phone in her bag and headed to the bar. She found Mulder in the far corner talking to some blonde. Scully rolled her eyes and walked up.

"Hello Mulder."

Mulder flipped around. "Give me a second."He turned back to the woman next to him.

Scully sighed and turned to bartender. "Can I get a Blue Moon please?"

The bartender nodded and started on the drink, the woman next to Mulder walked off and he turned his attention towards her.

"A little drinky drinky before the flight?"

Scully gave him a dirty look, "You know I don't like flying."

Mulder smiled, "It's really not that bad Scully, you're just a big baby."

Scully shot him an icy stare, "I am not a baby."

Mulder laughed, "If you say so."

Scully rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. She let it slide down her throat and she gave a shiver of approval.

"**Flight 924 to Egypt Now Boarding.****"**

Mulder paid for Scully's drinks and helped her off her stool. "You okay there Scully?"

She nodded. She knew that she was a little tipsy but she didn't mind, it would help her fall asleep on the plane without waking up with a horrible headache. She let go of Mulder's arm and followed him to the plane.

The plans rocking slowly lured Scully to sleep. Mulder waited until he heard her soft snoring before he pulled the file out of his carry-on bag, he opened it up and began looking through it. This was probably one of the most exciting case files that he had ever come across.

Scully felt Mulder moving around next to her, she opened her eyes slowly and saw the green file on his lap. She squinted her eyes and tried to read the top of the file but her vision was slightly blurred, so she closed her eyes and forgot about it. If it was a case it wouldn't be in a green file.

Mulder put the file back in his bag and closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

Scully suddenly got cold and opened her eyes. She reached her arm out to get Mulder's attention, but only grabbed air; he must be in the bathroom. She blinked a few times and everything began to focus. The plane was dark and cold, and she was the only one there. She stood up and as she breathed she watched the fog escape from her mouth and the goose bumps run down her arms. Stepping out into the isle and saw no one.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed through the empty plane. She made her way to the front of the plane, getting colder as she moved.

"Mulder?" She found the stairs that led her down to coach. The railing was frozen, and touching it only made her colder. She quickly removed her hand and shoved in her pocket.

"Where the HELL is everyone?" Once at the bottom of the stairs she moved the curtain.

"Oh my god." Scully took a quick intake of cold air and had to grab the wall to keep from falling.

She moved to the first seat and ran her fingers across the icy capsule, inside she could clearly see a human figure, eyes wide with fear, mouth sat in a frozen scream. She was surrounded by the capsules. She walked by each one, searching for Mulder.

"Mulder where are you?" She could feel the tears in her eyes.

She looked at every frozen grave stone but couldn't find him. He wasn't in the plane. She made her way back to the front of the plane. She pushed aside the second curtain and walked to the door of the plane. It was standing wide open, snow has hitting her face and wind was whipping her hair. Below there were two men standing, each holding a gun to each other's heads. Scully ran as fast as she could down the stairs and through the snow.

Scully watched as Mulder and John turned to look at her without moving the guns.

"What's going on?" Scully could hear her voice quiver.

"Scully get back on the plane." Mulder was stern, his eyes black, and full of rage.

John smiled at her. "Dana, come to me. I have missed you."

"SCULLY DON'T LISTEN TO HIM."

John turned and looked at Mulder, "Shut up."

Mulder's face suddenly drained of any emotion and he turned whiter than the snow.

"Scully, listen to me, he is a bad guy, go back to the plane. NOW."

Scully stared at the two men in front of her. Memories of both men swirled around her.

"Let's play." John's voice was comic. His eyes danced with pleasure.

"Play what?"

Mulder turned to Scully, "Close your eyes."

Scully was confused but she listened to Mulder.

John spoke again, "Take a breath, and calm yourself Mulder. If we play, we play for keeps. Take your gun and count to three. Winner gets red."

Scully heard herself scream. And she opened her eyes. Mulder's finger pulled the trigger, nothing happened.

John smiled, "My turn."

Scully lunged forward knocking Mulder out of the way. She looked at him, tears falling from her eyes, and then she looked back at John, "You can see my heart beating, you can see it through my chest. And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving, I know that I can pass this test, so pull the trigger."

John stared at her. "You will take his place, and die for him?"

She nodded.

John's eyes narrowed, "So be it."

He pulled the trigger.

Scully closed her eyes as her life flashed before her eyes, what if she never saw another sunrise, she never got the chance to say goodbye.

She could hear John laughing in the background, the sound of gunfire, then silence.

She opened her eyes to see Mulder standing in front of her.

"Sir?"

Mulder opened his eyes to see the flight attendant in his face.

"Sir the plane has landed."

Mulder nodded and sat up; he looked over at Scully to see her still asleep. He shook her until her eyes opened. He could have sworn, for a split second that she was crying.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, we're here!"

Scully stretched in the little space and sat up. It took her a moment to clear her head before she stood up. "It was just a dream."

"What?" Mulder turned and looked at her.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She smiled.

Mulder nodded, but didn't push her, "Ok."

Once they were outside Mulder hailed a cap and showed the cabbie where they needed to go on the map.

"I hope someone at the hotel speaks English. "

Scully nodded.

Mulder looked at her, "Are you ok?"

"I am just a little nervous about tonight." She sighed, keeping her dream to herself.

Mulder put his arm around her, "It will be fine."

"I hope. "

The cabbie pulled up in front of the hotel and Mulder swiped his credit card through the machine.

The hotel lobby was huge and had a very Romanesque feeling to it, Scully was stunned by the beauty of the architecture, "Mulder, this is amazing."

He nodded and pulled her to the counter.

"Can I help you?"

Mulder smiled, "English!"

Scully smiled and handed the lady the invitation. The woman smiled, "Here is your room key, top floor room 264, enjoy."

"Wait there is only one room?"

"Yes ma'am."

Scully nodded and looked at Mulder, "Do you care?"

"Nope."

Mulder and Scully followed the man with their luggage to the top floor.

"This hotel is so beautiful." They were in a glass elevator that looked over the lobby. It was decorated in gold with Egyptian statues placed around the room. There were gothic styled arches in the door ways, a wall of nothing but glass that looked out over the streets of Egypt. It was one of those places where the beauty was indescribable. Mulder looked over at Scully whose face was lit in excitement. He smiled.

The elevator came to a halt at the top floor, they walked to the last door on the right and Mulder slid the key into the door and held it open for Scully.

"Oh my."

* * *

Sorry it took a few days, i got stuck, but i got some inspiration and finished it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the poster that I MADE for this story, haha. =P**

**I'm super happy you guys like this so far. This is kind of a short chapter. **

**SOOOOO sorry this took so long, I have been reallllly sick! I promise chapter four won't take as long! Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Part Three**

Scully walked through the room, "Holy Mother of Wow. This is amazing!"

A stunning glass-enclosed ivy-covered solarium contained the living room and dining room. The wood-burning fireplace cast a warming glow, complemented by a radiant Murano glass chandelier. The large, lushly landscaped terrace with a panoramic view was unforgettably glamorous. Scully thought she was in heaven. She stood at the door and stared at everything she could lay her eyes on. She would be happy for the rest of her life if she could just stand there. She was a little irritated when Mulder called her name.

"Scully."

She rolled her eyes, and walked into the bedroom and stared at the large double king size bed.

Mulder was smiling, "I am NOT sleeping on the couch, sorry."

Scully just stared at the bed. "That thing is bigger than my living room Mulder."

Mulder laughed, "Only by a few inches. "

Scully playfully slapped his arm.

The bellhop cleared his throat, both Mulder and Scully flipped around.

He held out a piece of paper and as soon as Mulder grabbed it the man nodded and walked out of the room.

"What does it say?"

"That the limo to the party will be here in 7 hours."

Scully nodded. The two of them grabbed their luggage and began to unpack.

"MULDER I'M SERIOUS YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO GET OUT OR IM COMING IN." Scully started tapping her foot impatiently staring at the door.

Mulder had no intention of removing himself from his nice warm shower. He pictured Scully staring down the door, debating if she was going to bust in.

"MULDER, IM NOT KIDDING."

Mulder smiled and poked his out of from behind the curtain, "Scully, calm down. I will be out soon.

"YOU GOT 5 SECONDS IM SERIOUS. YOU HAVE BEEN IN THERE FOR 20 MINUTES!"

Mulder laughed. He really didn't want to get out. He kind of wanted her to come in here after him.

Scully reached out and jiggled the handle. Locked. "Damn."

Mulder heard the door handle and smiled, "Like I was going to leave the door unlocked."

Scully stomped her foot once more. "Men." She looked at her watch. She had three hours to get ready. She walked over to the closet and unzipped the bag her dress was in and sighed, "MULDER GET OUT."

Mulder sighed and turned off the water and wrapped himself in a towel.

Mulder pushed the bathroom door open and came face to face with a very irritated Scully.

Scully was about to give Mulder a good yelling at for possibly using up all the hot water, but was unable to open her mouth at the sight before her.

Mulder's toned body stood an inch from her, water clinging to every delicious muscle. Scully watched his chest go in and out and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Mulder watched as Scully's face turned red and he smiled. "Everything ok over there?"

Scully looked up, eyes wide and nodded. She walked past Mulder careful not to come in contact with him. Locking the door behind her, she let out a long sigh. "Way to go Dana, just stare at him like that, letting your face get all red." She looked at herself in the mirror and rolled her eyes. "It is going to be a long night."

Mulder sat on the couch flipping through channels, about three channels were in English but he didn't feel like watching them. He settled on what he figured was a soap opera. He glanced at his watch. Scully had locked him out of the room as soon as got out of the shower.

"Scully, the limo is going to be here soon, 10 minutes to be exact."

Scully stood in front of the mirror starring at herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had been to a party like this, looking like she did. She grabbed the long trench coat from the closet and put it on; she didn't want Mulder to see the dress until they got to the party.

Mulder heard the door open and turned to look at Scully. Her flaming red hair was pulled back into a lazy bun, small intricate curls framing her face. Her blue eyes shining brighter than he had ever seen; her face white and smooth, and a ruby red lip to finish. He could see diamond earings accompanied by a matching necklace. Mulder stood up, "You look amazing Scully."

Scully smiled, "Wait till you see the dress." She grabbed her bag off the side table with the invitation, "Are you ready?"

Mulder nodded, placed his hand on her lower back and led her from the room. As he shut the door behind him, he patted his pocket to make sure his paper was in place.

**Hope ya like it! And like I said at the top the fourth chapter will not take so long! Promise!!!!!**

**=] And sorry about how short this one was!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, so I know that it has been FOREVER, but I got side tracked with school and work!**

**Part Four**

The limo ride to the party was silent; Mulder was fidgeting and would stop messing with his pocket. Scully was starring out the window. The dream from the plane was still bugging her, every time she closed her eyes it replayed in her head.

The moon was voluminous, creating a milky white glow over the streets. All the sounds from the streets flowed into the limo, street venders calling out, children playing under the lights of the buildings. Scully smiled, she was happy to be out of the office, away from the x-files away from everything that gave her a headache at night.

Mulder watch Scully's lips form into a small smile. This made him smile, he didn't get to see Scully natural, she always had on her work face. It was nice to see her actually enjoy herself. At that moment guilt rose up n his throat. He knew as soon as she found out the real reason he came, he would have to get used to being 12 feet under. He sighed and pushed the thought from his mind. He looked out the window as the limo came to a stop.

Scully turned and looked at him, "Are you ready?"

Mulder nodded and stepped out of the limo as the driver opened it; he held his hand out and helped Scully to her feet. Her eyes sparkled as she took in the sight of the museum. Mulder laughed.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

Mulder squeezed her hand, "I have never seen you this happy before, I figured if you keep coming across things that make you this way you will explode from happy overdose."

Scully scrunched up her face, "thanks Mulder." She pulled him towards the Museum steps and took a large breath.

Once inside Scully didn't want to go any further. Mulder turned and faced her, "Are you ok?"

"Nerves, I will be fine. Why don't you go find our table, and let me collect myself?"

Mulder nodded and made his way down the stairs. The room was dimly lit; golden balloons fell casually about the room. White daffodils in golden vases sat in the middle of every table, yet the room smelled of jasmine and vanilla. Waiters walked around the room offering Pink Champaign to the quests. On a balcony Mulder saw what he figured to be a dj; next to him an electric banner flashed the name of the song. It was a slow song, "The River Flows In You, by Yiruma" Mulder unconsciously swayed to the tune as he looked around for his table. A few seconds later he saw Scully's name and next to it guest. Three other people where already seated at the table.

A plump man with rosy cheeks nibbled on some crackers, getting crumbs down the front of his tux. A woman sat next to him, guzzling down a glass of wine, and then waving for the waiter, it looked like she was already suffering from a hangover. Her eyes had dark circles surrounding them, her lip stick had been smudged and her blush had given her a sickly glow. A younger man sat next to the woman. He was starring off into space when Mulder approached.

The plumb man looked at Mulder, "Well help there sir.

Mulder smiled at the man, "How is everyone tonight?"

The woman glanced at him then suddenly sat up in her chair, "Well maybe this party isn't a waste after all." She smiled at Mulder, who smiled back only to be polite.

The plump man was about to say something, but cut himself off and started to stare in the same direction as the younger man. Mulder started to turn and noticed that many of the people in the room where all looking in the same direction. Mulder noticed that the Dj had begun another song, "More Than Words, by Extreme." His eyes followed the crowd.

At the top of the stairs, Scully had removed her trench coat and was simply standing there. She began to notice that everyone was starring at her. She searched the room for Mulder and when she spotted him she smiled.

Mulder couldn't breathe. Scully smiled at him and began to make her decent down the stairs towards him. She was wearing a white dress. The dress was strapless and formed as a sweetheart neckline, plunging just below the breast line connecting to the gold belt that wrapped around her slim waist. From there it was fitted to her legs, with a slit on the left side up to the middle of her thigh, every time she took a step her leg was revealed. She had on a pair of gold heels that gave her a few more inches, they wound up her ankle.

Scully stopped in front of Mulder and smiled at everyone at the table, "Hello."

The younger gentleman just gawked at her; the woman seemed to be giving her the evil eye. The plump man was the only one able to say anything.

"Hello, my name is Albert? Are you sitting with us?" He gave her a smile, dimples showing on his cheeks.

Scully smiled, "Yes, I am Dana Scully," she wrapped her arm around Mulder's, "And this is my date, Fox Mulder." She nudged Mulder, who blinked a few times then looked at everyone at the table.

The man looked over at Mulder, "You are one lucky man." Mulder nodded then smiled. He looked over at Scully, "Care to dance."

Scully nodded. "Catch you later Albert."

Mulder laughed as they walked away. "He was so taken with you Scully he didn't even introduce anyone else at the table."

Scully giggled, "Well you didn't say anything either."

"I, uh, had some food caught in my throat."

"Scully smiled, "Liar."

Mulder walked Scully to the middle the dance floor, a few people were still looking, but most had returned to what they were doing.

Mulder and Scully danced to the Waltz, neither of them new the exact steps, so Mulder tried to remember what he saw on the movie True Lies. He was failing, miserably. Scully couldn't stop laughing as Mulder tried to direct her. The song ended and another began, "How about I led Mulder?"

Mulder hung his head and shame and nodded. Scully placed her hand in Mulder's and was about to begin when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with John.

His blonde hair perfect as usual, his green eyes sparkling as he looked at Scully. His tux was impeccable.

"Hello John." Scully smiled at him.

"Dana, you look ravishing!" He reached for her hand and kissed it.

Scully blushed, "How have you been John?"

"I have been very well," he motioned to Mulder, "Your date I presume?"

Scully turned and looked at Mulder, "Yes, this is Fox Mulder."

John reached out to Mulder, and they shook hands, "You are a lucky man Fox, Dana was the one that got away. Don't let that happen to you."

Scully grabbed a glass of Champaign off the waiters stand and took it like a shot. Then smiled at the two men next to her. Mulder was sizing up John, and John was being John. This was a very cocky man, with a big heart. He seemed to be completely ignoring Mulder, keeping his eyes on Scully. There was awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Well Dana, Fox. I have to go give a speech and welcome all my guests, save a few dances for me Dana." John nodded at Mulder then walked towards the stage.

"You were the one that got away?"

Scully just look at him.

Mulder repeated himself. "Were you two more serious than you let on?

"Mulder, I didn't let on anything, I said he was an old flame, and to me that is exactly what he was."

"Well you were obviously more to him."

Scully sighed, "He wanted to me move to Brazil with him."

Mulder didn't say anything for a few moments, "Why didn't you?"

Scully shrugged, "Honestly I don't know Mulder. "

Before Mulder could say anything John had walked on stage and began to talk.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO yep, there is part 4. Hope you all like it. =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, people are mad at me because I am taking too long to update. I'M SORRY. And I am sorry for the mistakes in the last update, I think I was in a hurry and I wasn't paying enough attention! **

**Part 5**

Sometimes Mulder wished he could read his partners mind, most of the answers he received were either, "I'm Fine, or I don't know." It was the most frustrating thing to him. It was the only thing that bugged him about her. He sighed and walked off as John was talking.

Scully watched as Mulder disappeared around the corner, then focused her attention back on John and smiled at him when he looked at her.

Mulder turned the corner and made a beeline down the hall past the bathrooms. When he was sure Scully hadn't decided to follow him he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. The paper was worn and tattered and had notes all over it. Some of it he couldn't read, it was too faded. The paper contained two different languages, English and Ancient Egyptian. He read the translation and made his way further down the hall. The further back the darker it got, he was sure that none of this was meant to be seen for the party, but he didn't care. His shoes clicked on the glossy floors as he came up to the back of the museum, he knew that what he was looking for was near. He shoved the paper in his pocket and started snooping around.

"Mulder, what in the hell are you doing?" Mulder froze mid snoop and closed his eyes.

"Scully, didn't know you were back there…"

"That didn't answer my question Mulder, what are you doing?"

Mulder took in a big breathe and flipped around. "I was just, uh, just curious."

Scully raised her brow and looked him dead in the eye. "Do not lie to me Mulder."

"I figured you would be dancing with John right about now."

"You thought wrong, stop trying to change the subject, what are you doing? And what's in your pocket?"

Mulder's eyes slightly bulged then went back to normal. "Nothing…"

In one quick motion Scully had her hand in his pocket and was yanking out the paper. Mulder just stood there completely oblivious. "Holy shit..."

Scully had the paper unfolded and was reading it. Mulder watched as her brows began to furrow and the color crept up in her cheeks. Her lips formed a straight line and were turning a slight whitish color. He could see the paper crinkling where she held on to it. Trouble wasn't even the word to describe what he had gotten himself in. He took a breath and waited.

Scully collected her thoughts and looked up at Mulder, "You brought a case with you?"

Mulder nodded. He felt like a little kid in school that did something naughty and now the teacher was punishing him.

"Is that the reason why you told me to come, then said you would come with me?"

Mulder looked up and met her eyes. They were ice, but he could see a hint of pain lingering on her face.

"When you said Egypt, I knew this would be my only chance to at least check out the x-file. But that isn't the only reason I came. I know you wanted to come, to get away, and I knew that you would go if I came."

Scully nodded and took a deep breath. "I should be mad at you Mulder. I should be ripping your eyes out of their sockets. But, I am actually…happy."

Mulder looked at Scully like she had gone completely insane, "Happy?"

She nodded. "I thought that coming here would be good for me. Get me away from the crazy days and the middle of the night phone calls. And now that I am here, in this dress and John and all of these people, I realized, I miss the crazy, the weird stuff, it keeps me sane in an odd sort of way. BUT, let me tell you this. I do have my gun, and if you piss me off ONE time tonight, I will shoot you, and not in the shoulder this time."

Mulder looked at Scully, "You have a gun in there?"

She smiled. "No, I am not telling you where." Scully sighed. "So, should I stay here and help you snoop, or go and dance with John?

"That's your choice, if you want to go dance with Mr. Perfectly-Rich guy, be my guest."

Scully made a face. "I can do both, help you then dance with him later."

Mulder mumbled something under his breath, Scully was pretty sure he said something about bringing his gun. She smiled to herself and followed Mulder.

"So, I think you should explain this "case" to me."

Mulder looked back at Scully, "Fine. About a year and a half before you walked into my office as my new partner I got a case. This man named Edward Malik had gone missing, and was missing for about 3 years; he was supposed to be on vacation here in Egypt. He went off by himself and his wife never saw him again. Then one day he runs into the police station in Egypt screaming about being taken back in time to Ancient Egypt, the people tried to kill him, but he managed to get out of it. Said that he walked through the desert for days when he found this funny colored rock, he walked over to it and saw all the ancient markings on it and all of the sudden he was being sucked into rock, and he was spat out in some museum. Said that these ancient people could understand him and they also spoke English. After he was done ranting he was put on a plane back to New York where a team of people were waiting for him and he was put in a psychiatric hospital. Then 3 years later a woman came forward with the exact same story. She was also put in the hospital."

"How did this make it to your desk, all the way from Egypt?"

Mulder smiled, "I have connections."

Scully snorted, "Sure."

Mulder ignored Scully's comment and kept searching. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for; he only had a smudged and tattered drawing. He pulled out a small flashlight from his jacket pocket and began shinning over the dark objects. He could feel Scully's breath on his neck as she hovered behind him. His flashlight swept over dozens of small sculptures, scrolls and gold pottery. As he neared the end of the wall his light stopped on a tall stone tablet with dozens of ancient scripture on it.

"Is that it?"

Mulder nodded, "it looks like the picture."

"Where did you get that picture anyways?"

"A friend…"

"And that paper in your pocket, get that from a friend too?"

"Yep."

Mulder walked up to the tablet and looked it up and down.

Scully sighed, "Mulder, it is a tablet. The more I think about it, those two people are just crazy. They probably saw someone movie, and decided to use this as a get quick scheme."

"How did they have the exact same story then?"

"The women probably read it somewhere."

"Doubtful."

Scully watched as Mulder pretended to understand what was in front of him. She stepped closer and traced her finger over the first line of text. Both her and Mulder watched in silence as yellow light began to peak through where Scully's fingers touched.

"Scully what did you do!" Mulder took a step closer.

"I touched it. Just touched it…" Scully took a step back.

The yellow light began to seep through all over the tablet. In a few seconds the entire tablet was glowing yellow.

"Scully this is amazing."

"Mulder, please move away from it."

Mulder reached out to touch the tablet and the moment his hand came in contact with the stone it was pulling him. Scully instinctively reached out to grab him.

"MULDER!" Scully could feel herself being pulled towards the rock. "Mulder, pull your hand out!"

Mulder was silent. "MULDER."

The next thing Scully knew her arm was being sucked through; she turned back and looked down the dark hall. No one knew where they were. Soon Scully was surrounded by the yellow light.

**WELLLLL. Hope this is up to everyone's standards took me three days to write it lol. R&R pretty please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa, hey people, so sorrrrry it has been so long. Got a new job and just have not had the time to write anything worth uploading. **

**So here is chapter 6! Hope you guy are enjoying it. Let me know what you think! Thanks. =]**

**Oh! I do not own the X-files! **

John watched from the shadows as both Mulder and Scully were sucked into the tablet. He took a deep breath and cursed Mulder under his breath. He turned back to the party and plastered a fake smile on his face and went to find his date.

Mulder felt like he was flying. The yellow light surrounding him almost seemed to soothe him. He could feel Scully holding his hand but he couldn't see her, or even hear her. A moment ago he was reaching towards the stone tablet as the light seemed to engulf it. For a moment his brain shut down and all he knew was that he had to go into the light. He barely heard Scully screaming his name, and he could slightly feel her trying to pull him back. The yellow light seemed to be fading and suddenly he felt like he was falling. His stomach seemed to drop to his feet and a brief second of panic flashed through him. He could feel Scully's grip tighten then relax. He turned to try and see her, and at that exact moment his body collided with something hard, that he seemed to sink into, Scully landed half on top of him, a slight "oomph" coming out of her mouth.

Scully felt herself land on Mulder's legs. She couldn't bring herself to sit up, her vision was blurry and wherever she was it was very hot and bright.

"Mulder?" Scully's voice was barley audible.

Mulder laid there for a few moments then sat up. He squinted his eyes against the sun. Scully looked like a broken doll as she laid over him, her dress seemed to be twisted around her and her hair had fallen out of her bun and was now curly around her face. He leaned forward and touched her arms. Her eyes opened and she looked at him.

"What in the hell just happened?" She groaned and rolled off of Mulder's legs then sat up. She let her eyes adjust to the bright light, "Oh my god."

Mulder took a deep breath. "Well. Welcome to the desert Scully."

She turned and gave him an icy stare. "Why in the HELL did you walk towards the light Mulder?"

He stood up, sand falling off of him, and going into some unwanted places. "It was calling to me."

Scully did the same thing, adjusting her dress and twisting herself so all the sand fell from her body, "It, called to you? What some kind of desert call? Are you channeling the desert now?"

Mulder ignored her. "What are we going to do?"

Scully turned in a circle, but saw nothing but desert. "Um, we walk until we find civilization."

"Great."

"You're the one that walked into the light."

"You touched it."

Scully groaned. "My gun is gone."

Mulder looked at her, "you really had a gun in there?"

She nodded, "yes Mulder."

"Why."

"Better be safe than sorry."

Scully took off her heels and began walking through the sand; she turned back to Mulder, "Are you coming."

Mulder nodded and quickly caught up with her. The sun was beating down on them; it felt like a million sharp white hot needles piercing his skin. A few minutes in Mulder had already taken off his shirt and put it over his head.

"You are going to burn Scully." Scully turned and looked at Mulder,

"I know."

Mulder dropped it, by the sound of her voice she wasn't in a talking mood.

They continued trudging through the sand; the sun seemed to get hotter and hotter as the day went on. Scully was unsure of how long they had been walking, but she could feel her shoulders and face burning under the sun. Her mouth was dry and she was exhausted. But she knew they couldn't stop.

"Scully?"

"What?"

"Do you see that?"

"See what?"

She looked over at Mulder and followed his line of slight.

She made out six figures, they seemed to be moving towards them, stick like objects in their hands. They were wearing white, their chests exposed. They were very tan, and they were all bald.

"They are coming towards us. They do not look friendly." Scully stepped back and grabbed Mulder's arm.

Mulder moved in front of Scully and waited for the men to get closer.

Scully held her breath as the men stopped in front of them, their golden spheres pointed in their direction.

"Who are you?"

The man looked at them and spoke clear English, which astonished both Mulder and Scully.

"Who are you?" The man asked again. The question was directed more towards Mulder.

"Um, I am Fox Mulder," he shifted so they could see Scully, "and this is Dana Scully."

The men starred at Scully then began whispering to themselves.

"Follow us."

Mulder nodded and grabbed Scully's hand. The six men surrounded them as they began to walk.

Scully pulled herself as close to Mulder as she could while they were walking. "I don't like this."

"Me either."

One man was starring at Scully and the moment she looked at him he bowed his head and looked at the sun. Ashamed that he had been caught starring.

They walked until they could see a wall erecting up from the sands.

"Where are we?" Mulder asked.

The man who always spoke said nothing, just continued to walk. Another man stepped closer to Mulder.

"This is Cairo."

Mulder and Scully exchanged glances.

They continued up to the wall, two men stood in front of an opening. Spheres set across on another making an X. Their fierce looks said they were soldiers and would kill anyone that came to close. They nodded and removed the spheres as they came up. They looked at Scully, eyes wide, and then looked at the ground. Scully tilted her head. Something was up.

As they went through the city towards a large palace, everyone was starring at them. Scully became uncomfortable and looked at the ground. Mulder kept close to Scully, he noticed the looks also.

"Where are we going?"

"To see the Pharaoh. He will decide what happens to you."

The man looked back, his eyes lingering on Scully, and then gave Mulder a dark glare.

"I think this whole city is in love with you Scully, and they all seem to hate me."

Scully looked at him, "I hope your wrong. I have a horrible feeling Mulder."

He nodded as they began to ascend the stairs that led to a man standing at the top. He was surrounded by many men, and had a look of wisdom spread across his face. His clothing was much more sophisticated than those around him.

"That must be the Pharaoh." Scully sucked in a deep breath.

The man at the top of the stairs smiled. "Welcome to Cairo, my humble home." He spread his arms out, welcoming them.

He moved towards Scully, the men with the spears pushed between Mulder and Scully and held him as the Pharaoh put his hand under Scully's chin and lifted her face towards him.

He smiled in awe. Scully's blue eyes pierced right through him, her flaming hair, blowing in the wind.

"Welcome, Bastet."

Scully lifted her brow, and swirled around as cheer rose up from behind her

**I promise this time that Chapter 7 will not take so long! R&R please and thanks! =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I guess that you guys like the story due to the 8 emails I recieved telling me all these people added my story to their favorites! Thanks!**

**I was in the writing groove this morning at work. so here is chapter 7!**

**I don't own the X-files. I don't own the X-files.**

Mulder watched horrified as the Pharaoh put his hand on the small of Scully's back and kindly pushed her towards the entrance to his palace. The six men surrounding him grabbed him and began to pull him in the opposite direction. Mulder twisted to get out of their grip, but they were strong, and Scully seemed to be having an out of body experience and had no idea what was going on. Mulder gave up on twisting and just let his body go limp. They carried him down the stairs, through a long tunnel and into a damp room with chains.

"What are you doing?"

"You are to stay here, until we decide what to do with you."

"What about Scully?"

"Her name is Bastet."

Mulder tilted his head, "Who is Bastet?"

The six men smiled, "She is the Goddess of Protection. She was sent here in our time of war. With her here we will be protected; she will watch over the Pharaoh, who will make sure we are always safe."

Mulder looked at the men, they were serious. The situation they were in just went from bad to worse. If the Pharaoh finds out she is not really a goddess, he could sentence her to death. A million things started running through Mulder's mind, he didn't even notice when the men stalked out of the room.

Scully felt like she was in a dream. A wonderful terrifying dream. She was being escorted down a long hall. Decorated with golden statues, writing and vases. The palace was held up with concrete beams that were adorned with pictures of men and women. It smelled like jasmine and vanilla. Flowers littered the floor, some in vases, some just lying on the ground. People peeked at her as she walked by. She could see it in their eyes; they believed she was someone important. A few of them, mostly older men, kept their heads bowed as she walked by. She was being followed by four cats, rubbing up against her legs as she walked.

"Where is my friend?"

The Pharaoh stopped, "That man was your friend?"

She nodded.

"Bastet does not need a man friend. She is the Goddess of Protection."

Scully didn't correct him when he called her that. "He is my friend. I want to know where he is."

She could feel her cheeks begin to flame and her eyes narrowed automatically, she wanted to know where her partner was.

The Pharaoh stared at Scully. He watched her cheeks become the color of her hair, her ice blue eyes pierced through him like a thousand spears.

"I will call for him."

Scully relaxed and smiled at him. "Thank you."

People nearby watched how quickly she changed her mood. The cats seem to change with her. The moment she was angry, they arched their backs, hair standing on end, hissing at the Pharaoh.

They continued down the hall until they came to a room that was closed off by sheer overlapping curtains. Many people sat on pillow like cushions and were dinning on fruit from baskets. They all turned and looked as they walked in. Whispers rose up quickly. Scully ran her eyes over the group. Most of them were men. Some barley older than 16. A few women sat around the room. The women were dressed somewhat like her, a bit less fancy and modern, and their hair was dark and straight. There dark eyes, lined with black. The men either had long black hair or they were bald, and wore a simple white wrap around that started at their hips and ended just below the knee. Scully couldn't help but think of the 1932 film "The Mummy."

"This, my friends, is Bastet."

Light danced in the eyes of everyone in the room. A slur of welcomes came from each person surrounding her. She smiled back. A true smile.

The Pharaoh nudged her forward to a large gold chair, decorated in jewels. Many of them stared at her feet; her high heels were back on. She smiled to herself. Scully sat down in the large chair and crossed her legs, forgetting about the slit. She watched as many eyes widened and eye browns lifted. She adjusted herself so that the slit was not up so high.

An older man came up and sat in front of her. "You, you are here to protect us from our enemies. They will collapse at your presence. Your beauty will blind them. Your red hair will blaze like fire in the light, scaring them back to their sad existence. Your wide eyes so blue will be like ice in their veins. You can save us."

Scully looked at the man. She was bewildered… Of course, they would get spat out in ancient Egypt, and she just happened to look like some reincarnated Goddess of Protection. _Wonderful_ she thought.

She smiled at the man. The man smiled back. "You have the lips of blood. Ruby red."

The Pharaoh moved in close to Scully. "Your friend is on his way. He will be in your chambers. Would you like to see them? I believe you will be pleased. He smiled as she stood. She nodded back to all of the members in the room. As soon as she left, she could hear the whispers. One caught her attention.

"_Lady of Flame_. It is true. She is real. We are saved for eternity."

Scully couldn't help but be extremely curious about this Bastet, but she couldn't simply ask questions about the woman she was supposed to be.

They came to a doorway, The Pharaoh pushed against the stone and it moved away. Scully walked through the opening and gasped.

The room was beautiful. A large bed like structure lay in the middle of the room, silk and nets overlapped one another, as they cascaded around the bed. The room was littered in incents and white lilies. Statues were placed meticulously around the room. Dozens of pillows were on the bed, and around the window. White dresses hung from a wire in the corner of the room. Across from the bed, was a medium sized fountain, complete with small fish. There was a balcony off to the right; sheer curtains were pulled to the side. She walked out and took in the view of the city and the surrounding desert. The sky was littered in oranges, pinks and purple tones. The sun was setting. It was possibly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

She turned to see the Pharaoh smiling at her, "You like?"

"Yes. Very much."

He nodded, "Your friend is waiting outside the door." He turned and walked out, and in came Mulder.

His shirt was on, but had been ripped and was covered in dirt. His slacks were also torn and dirt ridden. Streaks of mud covered his face and his hair was an unruly mess.

Scully walked out of the room. "Where is he to stay?"

"Where ever you please."

"With me."

He nodded, "As you wish, we will send up clothing for him."

She nodded and walked back into the room and shoved the stone across the door.

"Mulder?"

Mulder just stared at her.

She walked over to him and put her hand on his face. His eyes closed and he leaned into her.

"This is bad Scully."

He looked up at her.

"I know. They think I am some sort of Goddess."

He nodded. "We have to get out of here, before they realize anything. Or they will kill us."

"I know. I am trying very hard. I think it is working. They seem to be in awe of my appearance."

"While I was, I think I was in jail, while I was there I asked around about Bastet."

Scully pulled him over to the bed. "Wait until they bring your clothes."

She walked over to the balcony and ripped off a piece of cloth from the inside. She dipped it into the fountain and walked over to Mulder and began to wipe the dirt from his face. A few moments later, a young woman opened the stone door and brought Mulder his new clothes.

"Thank you."

The young girl smiled and walked out of the room.

Scully walked out to the balcony and let Mulder change and clean himself up a little. A few moments later he was calling her back into the room.

He had on something that resembled black slacks and that was it.

_Couldn't they have given him a shirt? Really, I mean come on! _Scully walked around the bed and sat down, she began to undo her shoes as Mulder started talking.

"Apparently, Bastet is the Goddess of Protection of Lower Egypt, mostly for the Pharaoh. She protects him, he protects the others. She is shown as a woman with either the head of a lion or a cat. So I am guessing that she is a cat person, and cats are protectors of the underworld, so there is some connection to that also. She gained the name Lady of Flame; some believe it is because she is the daughter of the sun God Ra. Your red hair probably helped in that department."

"Shut up." Scully threw him a dirty look.

"Let me finish, she is sometimes also seen as motherly."

Mulder watched Scully's face soften.

"She has two sides. Teeth bared claws ready and benevolent."

Scully took a deep breath. "Is that all?"

"That's all that I learned. Did you learn anything?"

"Some, but it seems you already know what I know."

Mulder moved closer to Scully. "There are a few things I have thought of."

She looked at him; his eyes were soft and caring. "What?"

"This Pharaoh, I am guessing, they are going to use you in the war. They probably think they can just show you off and the other side will run away. They probably will run away, if you look at them the way you look at me when I piss you off. But then what if, after you scare away the enemy, he wants you to be his. You know, like Marry you. I mean you are the mother Goddess, also. He probably thinks he can have half human half God babies with you."

Scully's eyes widened. "That, I did not think of."

The stone door was pushed out of the way. Four men with spheres stood with concrete looks on their faces, "The Pharaoh would like to see you, in his courters. Alone."

Scully stood up, and looked back at Mulder. "Looks like I am going to have to play the Ice Queen."

Mulder half smiled and watched as they led Scully from the room.

"Be careful."

**=] Hope you guys are still enjoying it. I have a suprise in the next chapter! **

**R&R please and thank you =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! I am happy that you guys are enjoying it so far! =]**

**Here is Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The X-files.**

John Saul was distracted as he said goodbye to all of his guests. His eyes kept darting back to the dimly light hallway. As soon as everyone was gone, he had to go and bring back Scully. That stupid partner of hers was going to ruin everything. He knew he should just leave them both there, but he would always have a soft spot for Scully. Once all of the guests were gone, he walked to the back. He traced his finger across the tablet and watched as it lit up in yellow and he walked into it.

Scully waked silently through the halls, looking at the ground as she walked. More cats had decided to follow her. She smiled to herself. _That actually works. Makes them think the cats follow me because I am their protector._

The four men stopped at a doorway, "He is waiting."

As Scully walked in, she knew that she needed to be tough. What kind of Goddess let a mortal walk all over them?

The Pharaoh was lying on his bed, propped up by pillows, petting a small kitten.

Scully smiled at him and walked over to the balcony and looked out. She could hear the Pharaoh moving behind her, in a few seconds she could feel his breath on her.

She refused to acknowledge him as he whispered in her ear, "You have come to save us, to save me. With you here, no one can defeat me. Nor will they try. I have Goddess by my side, they have nothing. Tomorrow I want you to come with me to the battle lines. The fighting has not yet started. I want them to see you. I want them to know they have no chance, I want them to give up and bow at our feet."

Scully took a step forward and turned around. "I will come with you. Let them come to their own conclusions about who I am."

"You don't want them to know it is you?"

"I do, but I want them to do it on their own."

"Why? This makes no since. You should want your presence known."

Scully smiled a very seductive smile and stepped closer to the Pharaoh, "They will know who I am. They don't need an introduction."

He nodded and she watched his adam apple bob up and down.

"Now if you don't mind…"

She side stepped the Pharaoh and very gracefully made her way out of the room. The four men watched her leave.

Mulder was pacing back and forth, his brain was in overdrive but he didn't know what they could do to get out of here safely. He looked up as the stone moved and Scully walked in.

"What happened?"

"He wants me to go to the battle lines with him tomorrow and let the enemy know that they have a "Goddess" helping them."

"Are you going to go?"

She nodded.

"Are you crazy? What is someone gets the bright idea to test your immortality to make sure it isn't a joke? You could die!"

Scully's face scrunched up, "I didn't even think about that."

Mulder shook his head. "We need to leave, now."

Scully plopped down on the bed, "Mulder we can't just walk out of here."

Mulder moved to lie down beside her. "I know. But I don't want you going tomorrow. I won't be able to protect you."

Scully smiled and looked at him, "You can stay here and figure out an escape route. I will make sure no one bothers you."

Mulder sighed.

"What the heck am I supposed to wear to bed?" Scully was sitting up starring at the white gowns hanging next to her.

Mulder looked over at her. "I think the Egyptians sleep naked."

Scully looked at him and grabbed a cloth off the bed. "Fine." She walked out of view and removed her dress and her jewelry, wrapping herself in the cloth she walked back to the bed and laid down.

Mulder didn't believe Scully could look more beautiful than the night of the ball, but here, wrapped in a cloth and her hair a curly mess she looked unbelievably beautiful.

"What am I supposed to sleep in?"

Scully rolled over so she was looking at Mulder, "I don't know." She smiled and rolled back. "Goodnight Mulder."

Mulder frowned and got up and let the curtains fall over the balcony opening. He slid out of his whatever it was he was wearing, pulled the mosquito netting over the bed and flopped down beside Scully, pulling a separate cloth over his waist. "Goodnight "Goddess"

John Saul new exactly where he was going, he would make it to the city by sun up. Hopefully he would get there before anything drastic had been done by the Pharaoh. He would bring Scully back, and leave Mulder here to die. Maybe even help the execute him. John smiled to himself as he trudged through the sand, following the path of the moon.

Scully felt a rush of warm air, the smell of death hung around her. She opened her eyes. She was standing in Mulder's apartment, her hands covered in blood. "Mulder?" Walking through his small apartment she followed the blood drops out his front door to the elevator. The doors binged and Mulder was slouched up against the back, holding his abdomen, there was blood everywhere. Next to him John was lying face down. Scully fell to her knees beside Mulder and put her hand on his forehead, then moved her hand to cover his hand.

"What happened?"

Mulder looked at John. "He just showed up saying he wanted to talk. I let him in and we sat on the couch and he began going on and on about how much he still loved you. I didn't even see the gun until I was bleeding. He stood up and smiled saying that now that I was out of the way, he could have you to himself. "

John groaned and tried to roll over. Scully grabbed Mulder and began pulling him out of the elevator.

"Dana," John grunted, "Dana, you know that we were meant to be. He is just in the way."

Scully shook her head. "No. You should have never come back."

John closed his eyes and before Scully knew it he was pointing the gun at her. She had no time to react. She was standing in the middle of the hallway, Mulder half unconscious in her arms. John was now blocking the doors so they wouldn't close.

"It's me or him."

Scully stared at him. "Him."

The gun shot echoed down the hall.

Scully sat straight up in bed breathing hard; she could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. Mulder already had his arms wrapped around her.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded, "I'm fine."

"Fine people don't sit up in bed crying and shaking."

"It was just a dream."

"Tell me about it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Mulder sighed. "Ok."

He pulled her back down and kept his arms around her. Scully leaned into his hold and closed her eyes.

_This isn't considered against the rules. Technically the FBI doesn't even exist yet._ She was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Mulder kissed Scully's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I promise I am going to get us out of here."

Scully opened her eyes; light was sneaking around the curtains and invading her eyes. Mulder was still wrapped around her. His leg was propped up on her waist and his face was buried in her hair. He was snoring. She smiled and decided not to move, closing her eyes she fell back asleep.

"Wake up…wake up…wake up…"

Scully opened her eyes to see one of the bald men crouched down his face only inches from hers.

"You must wake up and get ready to go to the battle lines."

Scully nodded and the man left. She rolled over, Mulder was staring at her. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Good morning."

Neither Mulder nor Scully wanted to untangle themselves from one another. "I have to get up."

Mulder rolled over, away from Scully. "I still don't think you should go."

"I have to."

Making sure her cloth was tight around her body she walked over to the door where a bucket of water had been brought, along with what she assumed to be a washcloth and some kind of soap.

"I will scrub your back, if you scrub mine."

Scully shot Mulder a dirty look.

Mulder watched as Scully carefully washed herself off without giving him a peek of anything.

"That was just wrong Scully."

She smiled. Grabbing one of the white dresses from the wire she walked out of sight and slipped it on. The dress went down to the floor. The neckline went all the way down to her bully button; a god tie was wrapped just under her bust line. She put her necklace back up and her hair into a messy bun.

"How do I look?" She walked out and did a 360 turn for Mulder.

"Very nice." He smiled, "you should wear more clothes like that."

She rolled her eyes, and started to put on her shoes. When she was finished, she walked up to Mulder and kissed him on the forehead. "I will be careful. Promise."

"This is still a stupid idea." Mulder watched as Scully walked from the room.

The pharaoh was waiting for Scully as she came out of her room. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

The pharaoh nodded and took Scully by the elbow leading her out of the palace to a carriage attached to two horses. He helped her inside then climbed in.

Scully watched the city fade from view. The desert was hot and sticky; the sun beat down on them. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded without opening her eyes.

The pharaoh watched as Scully took slow deep breaths. The rise and fall of her chest and the slight opening in her mouth.

"We are here."

**Ok! Not too much happened in this chapter. **

**R&R!**

**Chapter 9 will be up soon! =]**

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**First things first, Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE X-FILES!**

**Second, I am SO sorry about the wait for this chapter! I have been a busy busy bee! =/**

**Third, I hope all this waiting isn't affecting anyone, as in, I hope you guys are still reading it even though I drive you all mad with the amount of waiting for this story...**

Scully knew this was the moment of truth, if anyone tried anything to harm her, it would work and the Pharaoh would know she was a fake and her and Mulder would be executed. She squinted as the sun hit her eyes, she could make out thousands of figures. She followed the Pharaoh to a shaded area and stood quietly, while trying to look very sinister and sexy at the same time. She heard a few gasps and whispers rise from the men. The Pharaoh said nothing, just stood there with a smile on his face. Scully scanned the crowd, looking for any sign of danger, but there were so many men. They all posed a threat to her. Scully turned to the Pharaoh and smiled, nodding, this was his cue that he could speak. As he opened his mouth Scully saw something flying through the air, a spear pointed at her. The seconds passed by in slow motion, the Pharaoh's eyes grew wide, some men hollered, the spear gliding towards her, perfect aim. She had no time to move out of the way. She grabbed the sword from the guard next to her and held it out; the spear collided with the sword and fell to the ground. Scully went rigid for a moment.

_Did I just do that?" _Her mind was screaming at her; where did that come from, how did she do it. She left herself relax and gave the sword back to the guard, who stared at her wide eyed. As she turned back to face the men, another spear was racing towards her. This time she couldn't react. The spear hit her in the center of her chest, and then clattered to the ground. She was waiting for the pain, but it never came. She looked down; the spear had collided with the gold. She regained her composure,

"Are you finished?"

Every man before her bowed, along with the Pharaoh and his guards.

"Well done."

Scully froze at the sound of the voice that came from behind her. She turned as calmly as possible. Her eyes widened for a moment. "How?"

The Pharaoh quickly stepped between the two, "Ra, how wonderful to see you."

Scully stared blankly at the two of them, and then it hit her. _This is how he became so rich, that tablet is his. He has been playing God to get whatever he wanted and bring it back. _

John smiled at Scully. "I think it is time to head back. These men pose no threat to your kingdom."

The Pharaoh nodded vigorously, "How exquisite, Ra and Bastet, here together."

John turned and took Scully by the arm, and whispered in her ear, "We need to talk."

She nodded. "Later."

The three of them rode back to the palace in silence. When they got back inside John pulled Scully into a room and closed the opening off. He knew they would not be disturbed.

"How did you find the tablet?"

"Mulder, he was looking into a case."

John nodded. "How did he know to touch it?"

"He didn't, I ran my hand across the hieroglyphics and it started to glow yellow."

John started pacing the room. "So they think you are Bastet?"

She nodded, "We need to get out of here, before we change the course of history. "

"We can't leave in broad daylight, they will never allow it."

"But we are supposed to be Gods; we can do what we want."

"Yes, but to just leave is rude, we must dine with the Pharaoh and resign to our rooms, then we can leave."

Scully nodded, "I have to go. Mulder is waiting. I will see you at dinner."

She left the room, racing to get to Mulder. She ha so much to tell him. She ran into the room, Mulder was nowhere in sight.

"Guard!"

She stalked out of the room and came face to face with her room guard. "Where is the man I was with?"

"He has been taken."

She lifted her brow, "Taken where?"

"To the prisoner block."

"Where is that?"

"Below the palace, but it is off limits."

Scully stomped off, she wondered around until she came to a small opening that smelled like death. She closed her eyes and walked through it.

"Mulder?"

"Down here!"

Scully moved down the stairs as quick as she could. "Where?"

"Third cage down on the left."

Scully peered into the small cage; Mulder was tied to the wall.

"Why are you in here?"

"I have no idea. The Guards came into the room and grabbed me and told me I was to be sentenced to death by order of Ra."

Scully gasped.

"What?"

"John is here. He came out to the battle field. The Pharaoh called him Ra. He uses the tablet to comeback to get artifacts and he pretends to be a God. I told him we needed to leave but he said that would be rude that we had to dine with the Pharaoh. But why would he sentence you to death?"

Mulder snorted, "Like that isn't obvious."

Scully sighed, "That was a long time ago. "

"And, he probably thinks that I know how to get back and he doesn't want to go back. I mean think, if he persuades you to stay back with him, you live the life of luxury for the rest for your life. And he can go back whenever…I don't like this guy."

Scully nodded, "I need to get you out of here."

"How?"

Scully looked over the cage, and smiled. "Move back. Scully hiked up her dress and gave the cage the hardest kick she could, it snapped.

"Well, that was kind of hot Scully."

"Shut up," she crawled into the opening and began to untie the ropes holding him. Once he was free they crawled out.

"You need to hide, I have to go eat and I have a lot of find out about how to get home."

Mulder nodded, and pulled Scully into a hug. "Don't let him get to you." He kissed her on the cheek and took off running.

**Some important information was given in this chapter! Please R&R =]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, simply borrowed some things. **

**So, to be honest I was in no mood to even work on this chapter, at least not today. But, I received a review from LuckyDucky20 that brightened my mood. Also, I have this song stuck in my head, so I am using it as inspiration. The song is called, "Make Me Wanna Die" by The Pretty Reckless….odd inspiration I know! **_**Everyone should youtube that song. =]**_

**Chapter 10**

John paced back and forth, deep in thought. He needed to find a way to convince Dana to stay. They could rule Egypt; their faces would be featured on columns and vases. The images of Ra and Bastet would be altered, and Egypt would remain a powerful place. It wouldn't fall under the Romans. They would defeat them. Entire history books would change. But he knew getting her to agree would take some charm and maybe a threat.

Scully sat on her balcony, the wind twirling her hair, creating the illusion of fire against the white glow of the moon. Her skeptical blue eyes swollen with tears. All she could do was think about Mulder. Silently she cursed him, why did he have to be the way he was, why did he have to make her love him. Her heart burned for him, yet only she could feel the flames as they tore away her wall. If anything happened to him here, she would blame herself. The x-files would be lost, Samantha would be forgotten. The world just wouldn't be the same without Fox Mulder and his charming smile. Scully closed her eyes, she had to be strong. She put on her work face, the ice queen wouldn't let John in, and the ice queen was her savior. Wiping the tears from her face she took a deep breath. She had a few hours before they were to eat so she lay on her bed and closed her eyes.

Scully could feel the thunder as it boomed overhead. The lightning flashed, her eyes grew wide. The darkness crept closer, calling her name. A lullaby from the devils mouth. The lightning flashed again. She could see him. Standing alone, his eyes locked on her. A black wind rose from the ground, pushing her towards him. She could see the anguish etched in his face.

Clouds began to roll; a swift rain came down like bullets. He never moved. The lightning flashed again, he was gone. She twisted around, he was behind her. His breath fanning over her face. She could hear the beating of his heart, fast. Taking a step back she searched for someone else. The room began to spin, every shadow collided together the suddenly stopped. He was there, standing under the light of the moon. How could she get to him? The moment she moved she knew John would stop her. He would never let her reach Mulder. She turned and looked at him.

"I can see in your eyes, everything in your eyes, you make me wanna die."

He smiled at her, then his face went blank, "I will never be good enough for you, everything you love will burn up in the light."

Scully twisted as Mulder let out on agonizing scream. He was chained to the ground; the light was burning his flesh, slowly, painfully. His eyes went black but before his final breath he called to Scully.

"I will die for you my love; we'll burn up in the light."

John looked at Scully. "I make you wanna die."

She stared into his black eyes. She could feel her skin burning as John backed away.

"You had an opportunity my love; you could have belonged to the night with me, now you shall burn in the light."

She screamed as her entire body was engulfed.

Scully bolted upright in the bed. She was shaking, she felt bile rise up in her throat. The dreams felt so real, and they scared her, but it all began to make since. Even before she got her, the dream on the plane, deep in her mind she knew John shouldn't be trusted. He would kill Mulder so he could have her, and then kill her when she still doesn't want him. She knew that tonight her dreams would become reality. She slipped off the bed and walked back out to the balcony, collecting her thoughts before she went to dinner.

Candles and incents littered the halls of the palace, a mix of vanilla and orchids.

Mulder was hungry, and tired. Sneaking around the palace was pretty easy for him, but he could smell the food, he knew Scully would be where the food was. Sitting next to John, God and Goddess side by side. He pushed the thought out of his mind. Just thinking about it made him want to light a match and throw it on a gasoline covered John.

Scully sat next to John, eating slowly. All she wanted to do was punch John in the face and escape with Mulder. She took a sip of her water. John and the Pharaoh continued to talk, about battle and staying ahead of his enemy. John wanted to change the course of history. And she wasn't going to help him. A few hours later dinner was finished and John had excused them from the table. He led her through the halls, her arm clutched in his. He pulled her into a room.

"The Pharaoh has sentenced Mulder to die. If we leave, he will be executed. If we stay we can free him."

"I am not going to stay, and I will not leave Mulder to die. "

John looked at her. "You don't know how to get back."

She narrowed her eyes at him. You're going to tell me."

John smiled, "I think not."

Scully took a step closer to him, "We are not meant to be here John. "

"I am staying, and so are you. We will rule Egypt hand in hand."

"No."

John shoved Scully up against the wall, before she could react he had a chain looked around both of her hands. "We are staying."

Scully stared at him, "No."

John put his face right in front of Scully's, "First I kill your partner, and then you will stand by my side and rule with me."

Scully said nothing.

John brought his lips to Scully's and kissed her. "I had almost forgotten what you tasted like."

"Get away from her. "

Scully's head snapped to the side. "Mulder."

John moved back, he reached behind his back and came back with a gun. "You always bring a weapon."

Scully looked at Mulder. He knew she had her gun when they were pulled into the vortex.

Mulder smiled and pulled Scully's from behind him as well.

John stepped a little bit close to Mulder, gun pointed at his heart.

Scully flashed back to the plane dream. She pulled herself off the ground with the chains and kicked the gun from John's hands.

Mulder jumped forward tackling John. "Take us back."

"NO!"

John shoved Mulder off him; he searched for the gun but couldn't see it. Mulder still had his in his hand.

John held his hands up. "Ok you win."

Mulder held the gun on John as he walked to Scully and undid her chains. He took his eyes off John for a second and John was on top of him. They both wrestled for the gun. Mulder threw it to the side of the room and pinned down John. "How do we leave?"

"By the moon, 3 stars follow the horizon."

Mulder looked at him, "What?"

John rolled shoving Mulder off and running for the gun. He picked it up and pointed it at Mulder.

"She is mine. "

The Pharaoh stood at the doorway, eyes wide. He watched as Scully came up from behind John a spear in her hand. She shoved the spear through his back and out his front. "I am not yours."

John fell to his knees, the gun clattered to the ground. Blood dripped from his wound. He fell over, dead.

Mulder looked up at Scully, "I hope you understood his riddle and know how to get home."

**The next chapter will be the last! Hope you guys are enjoying it! Thanks again for all the reviews and story alerts! =]**

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, yeah it has been over a year since I worked on this story, so much has happened! But I want to start writing again, so this is where I am going to pick up and get my groove back! Hopefully a few of my old fans are still subscribed to this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in this story. :)**

The Pharaoh stood speechless as the blood dripped from Ra. "You killed him!" The words seemed foreign coming from his mouth. Ra was to be immortal. Gods do not die, at least not by mere mortal weapons.

Scully looked up at the Pharaoh, she had to think fast.

"He was an imposter. Not Ra."

"He came from the sky, he wore the ankh around his neck, He withstood a spear to his heart by my own hand."

Scully looked to Mulder panic flashing in her eyes. She knew what she had to do if she wanted to make it out alive.

Turning to the Pharaoh she gave an icy stare that sent a visible quake up his spine. Slowly she made her way towards him, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"Do you doubt me?"

He said nothing.

She pointed to John, laying lifeless. "He was not RA. Do you think he would be laying in a puddle of his own blood if he were?"

The Pharaoh watched as her cheeks began to turn red, matching her wild locks that came loose during the fight.

He bowed his head, ashamed.

"My Goddess, I am very sorry. I see, his is not Ra. It was foolish of me to dispute your word. Forgive me?"

Scully nodded, continuing her icy stare.

The Pharaoh clapped his hands. "GUARDS"

As the men came through the hallway they stopped at the site before them. Hushed whispers rose from the group.

Scully turned and looked at them, at once they fell to floor and her feet.

"Remove this body, burn it and send the ashes down the river."

They stood without question, fulfilling the wishes of Bastet.

Scully turned and grabbed Mulder by the arm and walked to her room.

"Holy Shit" Mulder looked at Scully.

Scully flopped on the bed. "Holy Shit is right."

"So, By the moon, 3 stars follow the horizon, what do you think that means?"

Scully glanced over at Mulder, "I have no clue."

"But I do know that we need to leave. NOW. Who knows how long The Pharaoh will stand by before he gains a brain and figures things out."

Mulder nodded in agreement. "As soon as the sun goes down, were gone."

Scully stood and made her way to the balcony. The streets were full of people, all staring up in her direction. "Word travels fast around here."

Mulder walked out and stood next to her. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her back into the room. "Surely we can use this to an advantage, No one is going to stop the woman who murdered Ra.

Scully rolled her eyes and looked at Mulder. "If we ever figure out what he meant, you know what we have to do as soon as we get back."

"Destroy the stone."

She nodded. "There is no telling what we have altered here."

Mulder stood quickly, "The guns!"

Running from the room towards the site he saw them no where. Scully was right behind him.

"Shit."

"We have to find them."

"Are you looking for these?"

They turned to see The Pharaoh holding the guns in his hands.

"Odd contraptions you have. Nothing I have seen or read about before."

Scully moved towards him with her hands out. "Give them to me."

"I don't think so."

Scully raised her brow. "Now."

The Pharaoh raised the gun and pointed it at Scully."

Scully took a step back, "How do you know how to use it, if you have no knowledge of it?"

"This is how Ra held it, pointing it at him."

The gun shifted and was now pointing at Mulder.

Scully moved in front of him.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"He is the reason you killed Ra, he has possession of you. Claiming your soul somehow. He is Set. He his evil."

Scully shook her head. "He is not a GOD. He is my mortal lover."

The Pharaoh looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Is that why Ra wanted him dead?"

Scully nodded, "Yes, he does not believe I should be with a mortal."

"But he is light skinned, he is not one of us."

"He was cursed. He was once very handsome, dark shimmery skin, much like yours. His hair was black as night. The true Ra saw my love for him and cursed him. Changing him into the man you see now. He believed my love for him would fade."

The Pharaoh stared into her eyes. "Who was the man pretending to be Ra?"

"I don't know. But he was very good. Arrogant. I believe Ra sent him to trick me."

The Pharaoh lowered the gun.

Mulder took his chance and lunged at him, grabbing both guns and rolling away.

"We need to go now!"

Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and they ran hearing the cries of protest rising from The Pharaoh.

They ran into the streets of Cairo, the crowd parting as Scully came into view. The sun was setting.

Scully looked back to see a hoard of guards chasing them, yelling for them to stop. Scully pushed herself and ran faster. They shoved past the frozen on lookers and outside of the walls of Cairo. Desert rolled out in front of them. Barren and untouched. They kept running, refusing to stop.

Soon night claimed them and they collapsed in the sand. The temperature dropped rapidly and the wind picked up, throwing sand into their faces.

Mulder stood up and pulled Scully to her feet. "Do you think they will chase us this far?"

"I don't think so, at least not at night, though they will probably send out an assassin or a small group of men before dawn tomorrow."

Mulder looked up at the sky, "By the moon, 3 stars follow the horizon, what does that MEAN?"

Scully shook her head. I don't know, I truly don't know."

They stood there and stared at the sky for what seemed like hours.

"I think we are going to be stuck here for a long time Scully."

"It would be long before we die from the elements Mulder."

He sighed and took Scully's hand. Not knowing what to say he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

**I'm not going to lie, it has been a really long time since I have written anything, it might take me a few chapters to back into the swing of things.**

**Please read and review let me know what you think, or if I didn't catch all the mistakes or if anything doesn't make since! Thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I will finish this story! Lol. I am having writers block and chasing around a 1 year old never helps!**

**I do not own the x-files.**

Mulder sat wide eyed trying to focus in the dark of the night. Images of assassins flooding his mind. He racked his brains over and over trying to figure out the riddle to the stone. It made absolutely zero since to him.

"Mulder, what are we going to do?"

Mulder looked over to see Scully sitting with her knees pulled to her chest, starring at the stars.

"I don't know."

Scully swallowed hard. "We need to move, the sun will be rising and I'm not going to get caught star gazing"

Mulder stood and pulled her to her feet. "Which way?"

Scully pointed north and began walking.

Mulder couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. The morning wind blew through her hair, whipping it in wild tendrils around her face, her cheeks red from the beating sun. Her white dress clung to her body. He could understand how the people of this place could mistake her for a Goddess. The white of her skin and the red of her hair didn't exist in there world.

Scully turned and looked at Mulder, "what are you staring at?"  
"Nothing, I was thinking."

"Sure."

"No really, I have a question, and I don't want you to get mad. Really think about it."

Scully raised her brow. "All right, what is it?"

"Do you think your invitation was just him wanting to rekindle or was there meaning behind it. Really just think about it."

"I think it was truly because he wanted me and him to rule, to change everything. We used to always talk about how we were going to use our knowledge to change something, to be important in our generation. apparently his was find a damn time machine and become a God. Arrogant sonofabitch."

Mulder smirked.

Scully dropped to the ground, the heat unbearable. She could barley keep her eyes open. Her voice dry. "Mulder, I can't"

Mulder dropped to his knees next to her. He had pushed his body passed the point of exhaustion. "We have to keep moving."

"The sun will be going down soon, we should rest, move again when the sun isn't trying to cook us."

Mulder nodded and closed his eyes.

"MULDER WAKE UP NOW!"

Mulder jolted upright, his eyes trying to focus. "SCULLY?"

"Mulder look."

He couldn't make out where she was pointing, but he squinted his eyes and look straight ahead scanning the area.

"What the hell is that?" He was on his feet, reaching out for Scully.

"I don't know."

Mulder grabbed her hand and started running.

"Mulder you don't even know what it is. It could be an illusion, our brains playing tricks."

"Do you want to leave that to chance?"

Scully matched Mulder's pace. he was right, they couldn't chance anything, Especially not a glowing yellow light illuminating the horizon, especially when the sun wasn't due for 5 more hours at least."

They slowed down as they got closer.

"Do you hear that?"

Scully let go of Mulder's hand and took a few more steps forward.

Mulder closed his eyes, but all he could hear was the wind. "It's nothing."

Scully leaned closer.

"NO, it's my name." She bolted towards the light.

Mulder watched as the yellow beams engulfed her body. He took off after her.

Scully slid on the marble floor and rammed hard into a small stocky body.

"Frohike?"

Mulder saw Scully too late and plowed into her. Sending both of them and the little man flying.

Scully regained her composure and stood up, "how?" she looked at Mulder who was looking at the stone they ran out of.

Her eyes flicked to the three men standing a few feet away. She smiled a huge smile. "How in the world?"

Mulder had turned and was looking at the lone gunmen. "you have got to be shitting me."

All three men smiled, "have you not figured this out, you go missing on a full moon, we expected werewolves so of course we had to have to save your ass. Although, I didn't foresee Egyptian Gods. How rad is that? Langley put his hand in the air and high-fived Frohike.

Mulder looked at Scully, "That's not possible is it?"

Scully smiled, "By the moon, 3 stars follow the horizon"

**IM DONE. LOL 4 years of this story! So alot happened in the process of this fiction. I got engaged, got pregnant, moved, had a baby, found out my fiance had cancer, went through chemo with him, back and forth to hospitals. but he is in remission and I fully intend to keep writing! Thanks to everyone who continued to follow this story, you guys are AMAZING! 3**


End file.
